mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Vehicles
Throughout the Mario games and MM54321's Bloopers, there have been numberous vehicles used by many characters. Such examples are cars, planes, ships and boats. List of vehicles seen in YTR history Airships Airships are large flying Galleon-class ships and make up the bulk of Bowser's Fleet. One was used by Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi and MM to travel to the Reverse Dimension, though on a mistake and they used it's cannon only. A similar ship made out of purple crystals was seen in Zythurvia. Another was seen being used by the Blooper Stoppers in Starman3's season 4 of his bloopers, and was blown up by him after they tried to attack Blooper Land. The Death Trappers may have used them. Another was seen in the Fourth Dimension, in it's Wing Cap Course, an was the location of the Wing Cap Switch, it likley belonged to Dimentio and Dowser. Bomberman's Rocket Bomberman was known to use a rocket ship, and used it once to carry Mario and his friends to Ztarragus's Island and trips to the Mushroom Kingdom. Comet Observatory The Comet Observatory is the starship owned by Rosalina, and was seen in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy Bloopers, Super Mario Galaxy 2 and numberous other appearances. It can turn into a comet and flys by the Mushroom Kingdom every century. Dowser's Roopa Clown Car In Into the Fourth Dimension and 5 Is Real - The Secret of the Fourth Dimension, Dowser was seen most of the time flying a dark, negative colored counterpart of the Koopa Clown Car. After quiting Dimentio's army, he left in on the floor of his ruined castle in his lava filled territory. He lated used it to go to the Dimensional Gateway to confront Dimentio, but chose to rejoin him when he revealed he would create new dimensions after he destroyed them. When Dimentio and Dowser merged into Dowmentio, the Roopa Clown Car was blasted off into space. Later, he recovered it and tried to stop Mario from collecting a Replica D-Star in his swamp after he returned, but failed. Mario Karts In the Mario Kart video games, Mario and his friends, (even enemies), tend to race in small go carts known as Karts. Some of them are cars. They appeared in some videos in driving seens, and even in an intro for MM's series. Rainbow Starship During The Cosmic Crystals IV: Zythurvia, Mario and his friends traveled through the 2nd Dimension's outer space to collect Zythur Crystals and confront Zythurvion in the Rainbow Starship. The ship belongs to Geminon and was built thousands of years ago. It crashed into Zythurvia after they found out it was a Black Hole, but it was repaired and was used to leave after they redeemed Zythurvion and restored Zythurvia. S.S. MM Main article: S.S. MM In 2012, MM has built a replica of the famous RMS Titanic and set sail with it one the 100th anniversary of it's crash, inviting his friends and fans with him. Unfortunatley, the ship scraped into an iceberg, and caused a gas leak that exploaded the ship. MM and his friends had to escape by flying and getting help from a rescue ship. MM later rebuilt it. Starship Mario In Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bloopers, Mario was incharge of a planetoid turned into a starship owned by a crew of Lumas, after Bowser attacked it and stole it's Power Stars, Mario came and, after he cose to aid them, they made their ship resemble his face. He later used it to travel to Bowser's Galaxy and defeated him. Time Machines In some of MM's videos, they have used Time Machines to travel through time. Some are stationary, but some are also vehicles. Numberous time machines include Mario's Time Machine from the poorly sold education game of the same name, the one created by Professor E. Gadd, the one Luigi created out of a clock, the DeLorean time machine from Back to the Future and MM's second Time special. A cannon was also converted into a time machine. Gallery Rainbow Starship 1.jpg|The Rainbow Starship Dowser Clown Car.png|Dowser in his Roopa Clown Car. Category:Levels Category:Areas Category:MM54321's Videos